The Merchant of Konoha or the Hokage, really
by Zelha
Summary: Written for the "Love's Not Time's Fool" KakaSaku Shakespeare competition. Whoever said that inheritances were heaven sent, truly didn't know Sakura's father. Meanwhile, Kakashi runs around like a headless chicken. Konoha will never be the same.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, who belongs to Kishimoron AKA The Fail Troll, or The Merchant of Venice, who belongs to William Shakespeare AKA the Brain Breaker.

**A/N:** Truth be told, folks, I had a really hard time with this. I'm not well-versed in Shakespeare, and on top of that, the plays I've read when I was in school were in Spanish. This is my lame attempt to do the assignment, so I apologize in advance if you end up going insane like me. Hahaha... -facepalms-  
Anyway, I do hope you like it, and if you did, let me know what you think. :)

-

**The Merchant of Konoha (or the Hokage, really)**

-

"Ah, come in, Kakashi," the Hokage said, waving her hand to the most trusted ninja as she was finishing her mission briefing with Genma and Raidou.

"Good afternoon, Tsunade-sama," he saluted with a wave, as he nodded to his friends and peers. "You sent for me?"

"Well... yes," she raised a brow, noticing that the other two hadn't abandoned her office. "Do you need something else, boys?"

"Just the scroll you're signing, Hokage-sama," Raidou nodded.

"I'm going to complete this mission just for you, Hime," Genma added cheekily, smiling. The blonde only rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her ample bosom.

"Hush, boy. Just wait outside for Naruto and Kiba while I speak with Kakashi."

"Say whatever you want, baa-chan!" a golden head poked in the office from the door. "The perfect cure for all troubles is... a good fight! It cheers the soul up alright! Don't you think, Kakashi-sensei?"

He merely chuckled and shook his head. Naruto really had the ability to make everyone smile. His antics could melt the coldest heart, but he hadn't broken the habit of calling him sensei. He was the only one that did, nowadays.

And apparently, the Hokage thought the same thing, for she was smirking as she huffed in mock-annoyance and addressed the young man.

"Violence isn't the answer for everything, Naruto," she admonished, knowing that he wasn't really heeding her words. "I take it you found Kiba?"

"Yeah, he's outside," he replied, grinning like a loon. "So, you got a mission for us? Yeah? Because that would be awesome, after our last mission to Suna... well, it wasn't as if Gaara hadn't been all into the diplomatic talks, but it was just a matter of time until he named his successor and I think Temari is more capable than Kankurou, plus she's scary enough to keep the Council in line and... yeah, after knowing how you've been leading us I think he made an excellent choice, yeah? She's wise like you and I know she'll be an awesome Kazekage if she's given the chance, plus Gaara knows she's a wonderful ninja and..."

"Stop babbling and go away, Naruto," Tsunade raised a brow. "See you in a week."

"Be seeing ya, Kakashi-sensei, baa-chan!" exclaimed Naruto before running off with his team.

A period of silence allowed the Hokage to ponder the events that led to this point. A handful of years had passed since she took over the reigns of the Hidden Village within the Leaves, and yet she felt as if time hadn't run its course. Most people believed in her abilities as a leader, so everything just happened as she expected.

Well, as much as possible.

Kakashi kept his silence for a moment, seeing that Tsunade was working something out. Finally, she sighed heavily.

"How long have you been a jounin, Kakashi?"

The question seemed to baffle the Copy Nin, for his visible eye blinked twice. "A little after my thirteenth birthday, Hokage-sama," he answered easily.

"And during your shinobi career, you've met numerous ninja, am I correct?"

"That is correct," Kakashi nodded, feeling more perplexed by the minute. Why was she asking all these questions when she could read everything in his file?

"How many strong kunoichi have you met, Hatake?"

"Uh... a few..." he wasn't sure where she was going with this. "But no one was stronger than you, Hokage-sama."

This seemed to appease the blonde, busty woman. Her shoulders relaxed a bit as she uncrossed her arms and leaned over the desk, hands interlaced. "Even the stronger people have their weaknesses. Mine, like you know, is gambling. And drinking."

Kakashi didn't answer, knowing she didn't really want a response.

Finally, her amber eyes fixed on his. "I have a debt I need to pay soon, or my habits will be disclosed to the people."

"You want me to take care of the guy?" Kakashi asked bluntly. It wasn't the first time Tsunade's tendencies got the better of her. Granted, they had to become her outlet after so many griefs in her life, and the drinking was somewhat controlled by Shizune, but the gambling was always a source of disgruntlement for the Council, who after all these years of her in office, still was against her.

But to his surprise, she shook her head. "No, we can't do that," she sighed. "The guy is one of the Daimyo's advisors. Plus, there's a fair amount of people who would love to nail his favors and influences."

"So he's a big fish."

"Basically, yes. The thing is that I can't really tell him I'm broke because I'm the bloody Hokage, so..."

"One thing lead to another and you can be demoted by the Daimyo."

"Exactly," she growled. "I would bet that Koharu, Homura, and Danzou would simply love to be seated here, but I hardly doubt that would be a good idea."

"It's not," Kakashi nodded, his mind already running to find a solution to Tsunade's dilemma. "So the only option is to get the money," he added, pointing out the obvious.

"Yeah, but I can't really go to the Uchiha or the Hyuuga asking for a loan," she said sarcastically. "Oh, hello there Fugaku, yeah I haven't died just yet, would you mind giving me a few ryo to pay off a debt? I don't need much, just a couple of thousand."

"A couple of thousand?" the Copy Nin repeated, puzzled. "How much is a couple?"

"Five thousand," she replied, grimacing. "I told you the guy was a big shot. Too bad my luck failed me in the double-or-nothing round."

_Five thousand ryo_. With that money, it was possible to buy the entire Uchiha District _and_ half of the Hyuuga compound.

Yes, Tsunade was in deep trouble.

"What would you have me do, Hokage-sama?" he asked finally. It was obvious she wanted him to help her, but how?

"I want you to find someone rich that can keep a damn secret willing to lend me the money. I'm trying to sell a few medical techniques to Cloud, so I can return the money in time."

"It's a good idea," the silver-haired man agreed. He just needed to scratch out the Uchiha on the rich people list – too self-absorbed to do something to help someone that doesn't have their surname – and the Hyuuga – too purist to actually agree to cover for someone's vices – and he would still have plenty of people to sniff out.

Maybe the Aburame or the Inuzuka could help.

"Also," Tsunade said, breaking him off of his reverie. "Please find out if Sakura is alright. She received a letter and left for her home in tears and muttering curses. Afterwards, she asked Shizune for a few days off from the hospital and missions, claiming family issues."

Now that was strange...

"Is she alright? Her parents?"

"Her mother passed away while she was in the Academy, Kakashi. I thought you knew that."

He winced internally, for he had forgotten about that. "What about her father?"

"He moved to Fire's Capital when Sakura refused to quit her ninja ways. It was a big thing apparently, but it must have hurt her a great deal because she threw herself on her work the next day. She almost burned herself out."

Kakashi was surprised. He had no idea that could happen, especially with Sakura.

But then again, he had been quite surprised in several occasions by her, not to mention he was harboring an unhealthy and very inappropriate... bias towards her.

And apparently, Tsunade knew about his feelings. Seriously, that woman was too observant for her own good. He didn't know if this was a good thing or not.

"I'll check on her," he promised nonchalantly. Tsunade sent a sharp look at him and, for the first time in their meeting, she smirked knowingly.

"Make sure no one knows about this predicament of mine, Hatake, or I can become very protective of my student, throwing a wrench in your plans."

"Plans, Hokage-sama?"

"You know what I mean, and my not saying anything means that I approve, to an extent," she said bluntly. "There's no one better for her than you. Help me with this and I'll be the first to vouch for your intentions with her."

Well, so much for being discrete.

"Understood, Hokage-sama," he nodded.

-X-

"Say, Hinata, have you seen my medical pouch? I wanted to refill the herb bags."

"It's on the kitchen counter," said woman answered with a smile.

"I still can't believe my father," the pink-haired woman frowned, alluding to the topic they were still discussing. "How dare he leave me with such a huge problem? I mean, he was the one that left me because he couldn't deal with me being a ninja. How can I agree to this?"

Sakura pointed to the letter that was the source of her distress.

"At least you won't worry for money anymore," Hinata pointed out wisely. "That is a great inheritance he left you."

"I won't move to Fire's Capital, no sir," Sakura shook her head. "And what's this about leaving me this? 'You cannot get married until someone figures out my riddle.' This is purist, sexist trash!"

"It is, but you can't deny he has done you a great favor," the pale-eyed woman spoke softly, trying to soothe her friend. "At least you know the riddle won't be solved by someone undeserving of you."

"But it's so... ah. You're right, Hinata. I can't do anything about this. The inheritance is already in my possession, so it's just a matter of time before someone slips and the whole of Konoha knows about my new status. And I have to get used to the idea that I have to get married..."

Hinata smiled playfully. "You're going to be the richest woman of the village, Sakura-chan. I'm sure you will get proposals from all the important clans."

"Including your former," Sakura smirked deviously. Hinata laughed.

"I'm positive they will be the one of the first knocking on the door."

Both women shook with sarcastic mirth. After Hinata got disowned from her clan, it was just a matter of time for the wheels of time to turn to her favor. Sakura believed this, and after the debacle that happened between her friend and her father, she had been the only one that had enough guts to take Hinata under her wing.

Since she was basically alone in Konoha, neither blood-relatives nor clan that could be threatened by the Hyuuga's influences, she simply couldn't give a damn about them, especially since her mentality was very against the conservative practices the ancient Clan of the Gentle Fist's foundation was laid upon.

Nowadays though, the shy and demure kunoichi lived with the pink-haired medic. It was an arrangement that both of them benefited from, since Sakura wasn't much of a cook, a skill her roommate excelled at. Sakura got to teach Hinata a thing or two about chakra control, and such techniques were necessary for the former Hyuuga heiress to control a new and very personal brand of the Gentle Fist, very different from the one used by her estranged relatives.

Let it not be said that women couldn't get trademark moves either; Tsunade had approved wholeheartedly when they told their Hokage of their information trading plan.

However, regarding Sakura's own father – may his soul rest in peace – there were several issues with the paperwork and the inheritance he had left his daughter after he passed away.

Going to Fire's Capital had been a must. Sakura only chose for Hinata to accompany her, since the issue she had to resolve was something private. The money had been handled well and sealed in scrolls devised for such use and transported via teleportation back to the Leaf Village, while Sakura opted to carry those items that were precious to her father.

Sakura's new status was well on its way to being known by the entire village, as well, so she took Hinata's advice and decided upon their return, a few days ago, to purchase a new house, big enough for her and her friend, and their occasional guests, with enough space for walking around deep in thought, and a big garden to grow medicinal herbs, maybe one or two vegetables, and Hinata's favorite flowers, orchids.

"Gah," the pink-haired woman continued, "It's not as if my father had knowledge of the shinobi ways, but seeing these scrolls..." she pointed to three big scrolls lying on the kitchen table, "makes me think otherwise. My mother wasn't a kunoichi, but she helped me study when I started the Academy."

"She did a remarkable job then, not many civilians can stomach many of the lessons we learned at the Academy," Hinata pointed out. "But, Sakura-chan, what are you going to do about this test and the scrolls?"

She sighed. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to honor my late father's wishes," she took two of the scrolls and Hinata picked up the remaining one, "Besides, the test is not that hard, per se. I bet anyone from our class could solve the riddle. Well, except for one or two," she laughed as they entered the _washitsu_, the room they used for their meals, tea, and late night chats.

There, a large _chabu-dai_, the low table used for their dinners had been moved to the far wall, with a big scroll rack on its surface. There, the kunoichi placed the scrolls, displayed in a staircase-like appearance, the tags noticeable for the visitors.

"Aw, don't talk about Kiba like that; he's my teammate and a great friend."

"Who said I was talking about Kiba? I was talking about Naruto!"

The scroll display finished, the kunoichi sat on the sofa still snickering and giggling, and Hinata got the tea ready.

"Say, Sakura-chan, have you thought about your potential suitors?"

"Psh, this is going to give me so many headaches," the pink-haired medic sighed, then snorted. "Can you imagine... I don't know, Shino or Chouji trying to solve the riddle?"

"Shino-kun could do it easily," Hinata nodded, acknowledging her absent and mysterious teammate's intelligence. "But I bet that Shikamaru-san could solve it in less than five minutes!"

"What about... Sasuke-san or Kiba-san?"

"I don't know about Kiba; maybe he could solve it by sniffing my father's signature on the scrolls. Sasuke though, he might cheat with the Sharingan just to solve the darn riddle and act like the smug bastard he is."

"What about his brother?" Hinata prodded, playfully. Sakura lifted a brow.

"Itachi-san? Nah, I don't think he would be interested. Besides, just by looking at the tags he could solve it in... about two minutes flat, and that's if he gives some thought to each of them. But I'm sure he wouldn't go along with this ludicrousness."

"What about older shinobi?" the pale-eyed kunoichi asked, a tiny smile on her face. "Do you think men like... Genma-san or Aoba-san would give it a try? Perhaps even Kakashi-san?"

Knowing about the feelings her friend harbored for her former sensei, Hinata watched in amusement as a dusty pink colored Sakura's lovely features.

"I don't know," she answered, evasively. "Maybe he doesn't want to try. I mean, they're too old, right? It's just a silly riddle."

"Of course, Sakura-chan," she nodded, smiling, as someone knocked on the shoji door.

"Come in!"

One of the civilians she had hired to help her maintain the house - a traditional house, the style of which was very similar to the Uchiha Mansion, only smaller - entered and bowed to the two females.

"There's a man outside that wishes to speak to you, Sakura-sama," she spoke. "He says he's a messenger from the Uchiha clan."

"And so, it begins," Sakura muttered while nodding to the maid. "Fair enough, Taka-san. Please lead him here. Let's see what the Uchiha want with the last Haruno."

-X-

Walking Konoha's streets was something that relaxed Kakashi when he was mulling something. His green-jacketed Icha Icha Tactics book was simply a little shield, used when strolling around to avoid unwanted interruptions to his mental processes.

The little mission he was on gave him quite the food for his thoughts. Discarding the Nara, the Inuzuka, and the Akimichi clans – and not even considering the two largest clans in Konoha, the Uchiha and the Hyuuga – only left the Aburame and maybe two or three minor clans, like the Yamanaka family. From those remaining options, the clan of the bugs would be the only one that could cover the money that the Hokage needed.

Perhaps he could ask her if some other family or clan outside Konoha – maybe in Fire's Capital – would be willing to lend her the money...

"Hatake-san," a cold voice was heard beyond the pages of his book. "Good afternoon."

Lowering the book, the Copy Nin cursed inwardly when he saw the interloper of his reverie. "Good day, Hyuuga-sama. May I help you?"

"Actually, yes," the pale-eyed lord frowned in disapproval when he noticed the book held in Kakashi's hands. "I sent a messenger to your student's home and apparently, the apartment was re-leased."

"My student, Hyuuga-sama?" Kakashi repeated blandly. Hell would freeze over if Hyuuga Hiashi deigned to grace Naruto's home for a visit. And he wouldn't visit Sasuke, for sure...

"Yes. Haruno Sakura is your student, is she not?" the man asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Oh, yes, she was my student a few years back," the silver-haired man hastened to answer. "However, she was taken under Tsunade-sama's wing when Team Seven split."

"That is of no importance to me," the Clan Head said arrogantly. "The point is that her apartment has been abandoned. Do you know her new address? It is very important for my clan to contact her."

Kakashi's mind was, of course, reeling. What would one of the most ancient Clans of the country want with Sakura?

"I would go to the Real Estate Registration Office, Hyuuga-sama," he answered. "I had no idea she changed homes."

And this was true. He had been so absorbed in Tsunade's dilemma and avoiding any contact with the pink-haired kunoichi that... it was baffling.

A sharp feeling ran down his spine. She was going to slip away if he didn't do something as soon as possible.

Hiashi glared at the indolent man. "Thank you for your helpful advice, Hatake-san. Good day."

Watching him go, Kakashi decided that it was a good idea not to allow any more approaches. But the Hyuuga left him with a bad feeling niggling in his mind.

Something was brewing around Sakura; this was unsettling for Kakashi.

As he disappeared in a puff of white smoke, he vowed to solve everything that was troubling his Hokage... and the woman he loved.

But first, he needed to see that empty apartment with his own eyes.

-X-

"This is beyond ridiculous!" exclaimed Sakura as she wiggled, uncomfortable, in the kimono she was wearing.

"It's not ridiculous, Sakura-chan, it's a formal kimono," Hinata replied patiently. "It's the usual attire for occasions like the _omiai_ and such."

"But come on! It's just... Sasuke! He's my bloody teammate!" Sakura whined as her friend finished tying her obi up.

Hinata sighed. "He's accompanied by his brother, his father, and two Uchiha Elders," she pointed out. "He's here to take the test, per request of the Elders of his clan."

"Good Kami, this is like the twilight zone," Sakura grumbled, then lifted her verdant eyes to her friend. "Please stay with me, Hina-chan? I don't want to be alone facing all those uptight people."

"Of course, Sakura-chan," Hinata patted her arm as they left the pink-haired woman's quarters and walked down the hallway towards the washitsu, where their visitors were waiting for them.

"What if he solves the riddle?" she whispered, feeling the panic settling in her heart. "I couldn't marry him! I just--"

"Sakura-chan," Hinata squeezed her hand to call her attention. "Calm down! Come on, take a deep breath. Whatever happens happens. Let's just go and watch, and then we can decide what to do."

Sakura heeded her advice and breathed deeply.

Inside, five men were sitting in the usual display of power the Uchiha clan favored so much. Fugaku, the Clan Head, sat in front of the _kotatsu_ in the middle of the room, was flanked by his two sons, while the Elders sat at a side, next to the door. This was no simple omiai, all men knew. Haruno Sakura was the richest woman in the Land of Fire, and it was important for them to bring her - and her dowry - under their clan's control.

As the maid opened the door for the ladies of the new Haruno House, all five men bowed in their seats, as was custom. Sakura and Hinata sat and bowed back.

"We're sorry for intruding in your home, Haruno-san," Fugaku started. "We felt it appropriate to come and present you with our clan's condolences for the passing of your honorable father."

"Thank you very much, Uchiha-sama," she nodded as Hinata drew the sleeves of her own kimono and poured the tea. "I learned from your messenger that you desire for one of your sons to take the test my father left for a potential suitor of mine."

"That would be my request, if you please," he answered curtly. "It was the Elders' wishes to try our best to join both families. And the fact that you are teammates with my youngest son is an added bonus, is it not?"

Sakura smiled. "Of course, Uchiha-sama," she said, looking at his sons. Itachi nodded, his beautiful dark eyes glistening with mirth, while Sasuke sported a rather hard scowl in his handsome features. "If you please, Uchiha-kun, I will explain my father's will and the riddle you would be required to solve to earn my hand in marriage, and, of course, my dowry."

Both young males nodded obediently, while the Uchiha Elders snickered behind their hands and commented about Sakura's boldness being an asset they wouldn't mind to gain.

She shot a knowing look at Hinata, who stood gracefully and went to sit next to the rack that held the scrolls.

"According to my father's will, you just have to pick one of those scrolls, after reading the tags. The question you will try to answer is clear: 'Do the shinobi ways allow you to protect your family, your country, or your own?'"

Fugaku eyed the placid-looking kunoichi. "It is a bit of a silly question, won't you agree?"

"My father was a civilian whom only studied the shinobi ways in a theoretical sense, Uchiha-sama," Sakura explained without losing her polite smile. "Also, there's another part of the agreement... according to the parameters of my father's riddle, the tested must swear that, if he fails in his guessing, he won't be pursuing any other endeavor similar to a marriage."

One of the Elders spoke this time. "That is indeed ridiculous, Haruno-san. Why would he put in that clause?"

"And furthermore, why would Sasuke agree to such a ridiculous request?" the other Elder rasped, annoyed.

"It was a good thing you didn't pick Itachi for this, Fugaku," added the first, looking to the Clan Head, who only nodded in agreement.

Itachi, on the other hand, seemed even more amused than before, exchanging sharp looks with his brother's pink-haired teammate, making it very hard for her to keep a straight face. He kept his silence, though, but it was obvious that he was extremely entertained by this unusual situation.

Sasuke only stared at the table, a disgruntled scowl in place. He only lifted his eyes when Sakura addressed him directly.

"It is your decision, Sasuke-kun," she told him. "Just keep in mind that the scrolls cannot be viewed under the Sharingan. Or any doujutsu, for that matter."

"Did you seal them with chakra?" Fugaku asked, interested. Sakura shook her head.

"I just placed them in that display, Uchiha-sama. I didn't do anything to those scrolls whatsoever."

"I will do it."

Everyone stared at the youngest Uchiha in the room. He stared back to the hostess of the house, with a mix of determination and annoyance.

Sakura took a deep breath. "Well then, if you understand the terms of this test, then... I won't stop you. Taka-san, could you please bring the oath scroll?"

When all was said and done, Sasuke's signature still fresh on the parchment, Sakura lifted her white hand to the three scrolls. "Be my guest, Sasuke-kun. Take your time."

Hinata retreated a bit from the _chabu-dai_, giving the young male enough space to examine the rare pieces.

The scrolls were made of rich parchment, lined up with the round Haruno crest and bound by three different types of cords: gold, silver, and a simple metal wire. The tags hung from the cords, written in neat, sharp masculine manuscript. One bore the symbol of Lightning; the second, Wind; and the third, Fire.

"By all means, Sasuke, read to us what they say," one of the Elders ordered, breaking through his uptight façade due to his curiosity. The alluded man tensed, but complied.

"The golden scroll says: Protect your family at all costs," he said, as he lifted a finger to the tag. "The silver scroll says: Protect your country at all costs. The metal wired scroll reads: Protect your love at all costs."

"Well, I guess it is pretty obvious what would the correct answer would be," the other Elder piped in arrogantly. "Fugaku, won't you agree this is a riddle most easy to solve?"

The Uchiha Clan Head narrowed his eyes, but nodded nonetheless. Itachi smirked.

Meanwhile, Sasuke stared at the scroll rack. "This is not that simple," he murmured. "Family, country, and love. Why is the family scroll tagged with a lightning symbol? And why is our country, being Fire, not marked by such and bearing the kanji for wind?"

Everyone's eyes were on Sasuke's back. He was silent for a while, until his hand raised once more.

Sakura took a deep breath, catching Hinata's calm gaze and drawing strength from her.

"I choose the family scroll," he finally said, picking up said rolled parchment. "If I win this test, what will I find written in this?"

"A haiku about the gods, specifically about Amaterasu."

Sasuke pulled the golden cord, opened the scroll and started reading.

_Banished and restless_

_The Storm God slays a serpent_

_The sea rests again_

A tense silence fell in the room. Sasuke got the _wrong_ scroll.

"Surely, there must be a mistake," one of the Elders began, while the Uchiha Head shook his head. "Fugaku, family _always_ comes first!"

"Maybe for us it does, but apparently not for Haruno-san's father."

Sakura clenched her teeth but managed to remain passive and calm. "I commend you for trying, Sasuke-kun," she said, turning her eyes to her former teammate, who strangely didn't seem upset about losing the test.

"I did what I could, regardless," he answered curtly. "Thank you for allowing me to do this, Sakura." And to his father: "I am ready to retire."

She nodded, as all the males finally stood. The three older Uchiha walked ahead, as Hinata and Mrs. Taka escorted them to the door, Sakura walked with the younger males.

Just as she was sure they couldn't hear them, she looked straight to her teammate. "You chose the wrong scroll on purpose," she whispered. "Why did you?"

"Do you think I _want_ to get married?" he shot back readily. "I wouldn't mind marrying you, but hell if I allow these guys to control me. However, now that I'm bound by oath to be a bachelor... I think I like it. Thanks, Sakura."

With that, Sasuke walked ahead, leaving Sakura with his older brother. Itachi looked at her and let out a muted chuckle.

"That idiot... hey, you _knew_?" she deduced quickly, then another thought occurred to her, making her gasp. "How come you didn't go for the trial if I'm almost positive you know which scroll is the right one?"

Itachi merely shrugged. "Sasuke would kill me," he explained. "Besides, in the hypothetical case we get married, can you imagine the Elders' faces if we have pink-haired boys?"

He paused, and closed his eyes in a silent laugh. "On second thought, it was a shame I didn't go for it. Their faces would be priceless."

Sakura snorted. "You're terrible," she mock-admonished, hands in her hips. "Go before they think the worst."

"See you around, Sakura," he nodded, hands in his pockets. "Do me a favor and say hello to Hatake-san for me, will you?"

The pink-haired woman blushed, as the Uchiha prodigy walked out, his shoulders still shaking slightly in mirth.

"That man is incorrigible," she told Hinata once they were alone. "But for once, I'm glad he saw through the whole farce."

Hinata let out a giggle. "And now, we just wait for the next suitor of the Spring Princess."

"Aw, be quiet, Hina-chan."

-X-

The halls of the white compound were deserted and silent.

Most members of the honorable clan were performing their duties with the utmost diligence, so the Clan Head, Hyuuga Hiashi, was satisfied.

His nephew, a young man with all the qualities and abilities of their clan walked behind him showing the deference he as leader of the family demanded.

"It is a good chance to raise our status over the Uchiha," he spoke after a moment of silence, continuing with the topic of conversation they had started moments ago. "There are proofs of her suitability to any clan, for she is quite a qualified medic. Her kunoichi abilities might be average, but her chakra control could be passed on to her offspring. This, added to the Hyuuga blood, would make very powerful children, Neji."

"I understand this, Uncle," he said dutifully. "Shall I go to her house and make a formal offer as a suitor?"

"That will not be necessary, my nephew, for I sent a messenger to the Haruno House in advance, requesting an audience with your... colleague. We will go tomorrow afternoon."

"I shall prepare myself then, Uncle."

Nodding, Hiashi watched his heir depart from his side.

A couple of years had passed since he had put nonsense to an end in the family, resulting in the disownment of his eldest daughter. By tacit law, no one spoke her name within Hyuuga walls, nor his hearing range. That had been the first and the last time she, Hinata, had stood up to her father - stubbornly refusing to sit through a carefully selected omiai with the heir of a Daimyo in Water Country - saying a few things about her and her desire to spread her wings.

Hinata felt suppressed in the compound. This he knew, and yet he did nothing to appease his daughter's restlessness. She was going to be the heiress, the Lady of the Clan, so she simply had to do what she was told.

But then she refused to be married to some stranger, claiming in a soft, but determined tone, that her heart had been given away since she was a little girl, thus making it a moot point for her to be presented to the intended her father and the Elders had selected to ship her off with.

"_I will not be bound to a loveless marriage, not even for the sake of the clan,"_ she had said, softly, almost sweetly, but clear enough to hear the defiance in her voice.

He commanded her to leave in a fit of cold fury, an emotion that left him staring in surprise when she simply nodded, packed her clothes, and walked out of the compound – without turning back, not even once.

That was the end of Hyuuga Hinata for the clan, and later he found out that she had dropped her last name, preferring to be addressed by only her name, like his nephew's female teammate.

That was the last slap, the last manifesto of independence and defiance from his eldest daughter.

She had been erased from the family records the next day, by the Elders' orders.

Hiashi clenched his teeth in annoyance and stood from his seat. There was no point in dwelling in the past.

"Hanabi!" he called, knowing his second daughter was in the next room. She came to him readily, eyes cast down, shoulders squared with dignity, straight back.

She was his only daughter now.

"Tomorrow, Neji and I will be heading to the Haruno House for an omiai," he told her curtly. "Prepare everything for your mission with Kou. He has been instructed to guard you at all times while you perform your duties to the village."

The young girl nodded obediently, and bowed. "Hai, Otou-sama."

Hiashi looked at his daughter with a sense of pride. "You do well, Hanabi, and we shall speak again about that scroll you want."

Hanabi smiled slightly as she looked at her father. "Yes, Father," she said meekly. "I will do my best."

"Good. Let us adjourn to the training dojo. I want to see your progress with the Gentle Fist."

"Hai, Otou-sama."

Too bad he didn't detect a sliver of steel in his daughter's tone.

-X-

"So you didn't know?" Kakashi repeated. It was baffling, to say the least, that Sakura hadn't seen fit to inform her surrogate mother and shishou – not to mention Tsunade was also her boss – about her change of address.

"No. But I got some interesting news from the Uchiha clan the other day," the Hokage leaned back in her chair. "Sasuke went to an omiai requested by his father... and his candidate was Sakura herself."

Kakashi froze.

"It didn't go well though. Apparently, Sasuke failed some test she had had prepared for him."

"And you want me to find out about this, why?" he asked blandly, but well aware she wasn't going to be fooled by his apathetic façade. He only could do so much to refrain from summoning his ninken and having them track the entire village for that suddenly elusive pink-haired piece of his heart.

"I'm not trying to torture you, Hatake," although her smirking lips said otherwise, he thought with an inward frown. "So you said you were going to the Real E. Office, what did you find there?"

"She basically demanded the Nidaime's property," and truth be told, Kakashi had been as surprised as Tsunade looked right now. "And she bought it on the spot."

"Where the hell could Sakura get so much money?"

Tsunade was right in being so astonished. Konoha had been maintaining that property – the Second wasn't a big fan of stone and concrete buildings, so he had requested for his brother to help him grow a wonderful ring of woods around his house.

Sakura trees.

Now that he thought about it, it was kind of fitting.

Senju Tobirama was known for being a nature lover, even more than his older brother, the Shodai Hokage. There was a beautiful pond filled with clear water in the back of the house – made by his special Suiton jutsu, of course – and even the house was rather appropriate for a man of stature and skill such as the Second, entirely built by himself, with the occasional help of the First when state affairs gave Senju Hashirama a chance to take a breather.

And now the property belonged to Haruno Sakura, who really didn't like big places, preferring to stay in the apartment that saw her grow up when her mother passed away.

"There was something you told me the other day, Hokage-sama," he spoke thoughtfully, recalling her words about Sakura's father. "What about a quick trip to Fire's Capital?"

"Good idea," Tsunade agreed swiftly. "But be back before the week ends."

"Fair enough, Hokage-sama," he agreed, turning to leave.

"And, Kakashi?"

He looked at her over his shoulder.

"Try to find the other thing I asked."

Curving his eye in a smile, he nodded. "Done and done, Tsunade-sama."

-X-

As he left the Hokage's office, he bumped into one of his students, who was laughing heartily at something the dog-nin, Inuzuka Kiba was saying.

"And then the guy went and said: 'Well, it was time for you to arrive; I was attacked by your mutt!' Too bad I didn't ask Akamaru to piss on that expensive carpet he had me hauling around to sit his ass on."

Naruto laughed, thumping on Kiba's back. "You got out of it easily, you should have seen Genma being harassed by the guy's sister. He didn't know whether to run off or fall into her clutches!"

"Don't remind me, I walked in on them!" the Inuzuka scowled, triggering more hilarity from his foxy friend.

"Ah, Kakashi-sensei!"

"Welcome back, you two," the Copy Ninja saluted. "Do you guys know what happened to Sasuke? Apparently he went to an omiai with Sakura and--"

"He did _WHAT_?!" Naruto yelled, surprised. "But I thought he said he was asexual!"

Kakashi chuckled; this was an old game between both his male former students. Naruto only had to vaguely imply anything about Sasuke's sexual preferences to have him swinging a punch at the blond's face.

"I've heard that his father requested the omiai, though," he explained. Naruto scoffed and shared a pointed look with his canine friend.

"Sakura-chan won't accept it," he spoke with finality. "After what happened with that bastard when we were kids, I'm positive she wouldn't agree to marry him. Besides, I'm positive her heart belongs to somebody else," he added, a grin taking over his tanned, whiskered face.

Kakashi pulled out his book and buried his nose in it.

"Say, Kakashi-senpai, you going somewhere?" Kiba asked. "We're going for a drink if you want to join us."

"Sorry, guys, I'm leaving for a mission right now."

"Let's take a rain check then," Naruto piped in good-naturedly. "I want to go to Ichiraku first..."

"You and your stomach," Kiba rolled his eyes. "See you around, Kakashi-senpai. So, Naruto, about that plan I told you about..."

-X-

"Can you believe the nerve of that... that... man?!" Sakura raged as she paced angrily, measuring her bedroom with her tabi-clad pounding steps. "As if I want to marry a cold fish like Hyuuga Neji!" she exclaimed, pausing for a moment and grimacing towards her friend. "Sorry, Hinata. I didn't mean that."

"It's okay, Sakura-chan, and yes, you _meant_ it," the pale-eyed kunoichi replied calmly, smiling slightly. "But I agree, however, Neji-niisan is quite a detached person."

"I think he invented that word, Hina-chan," the pink-haired woman flopped on her bed with a giggle and a sigh. Hell if she was going to have a futon, no matter how exquisitely embroidered or awesomely confectioned its silk and linen was. She liked the firm mattress of a proper bed, traditions be damned!

Besides, there was nothing more relaxing after a graveyard shift at the hospital than that fall into oblivious sleep on a thick, tall bed.

"Come now, Sakura-chan, you need to decide which kimono you're going to use for this omiai," the dark-haired woman spoke, pointing to three of those heavy traditional garments. One was light blue, the other pale green – she had used this one for the Uchiha omiai – and the third one was red.

But hell if she was going to entertain those uptight Hyuuga in her favorite kimono.

"I'll go with the light blue," she sighed, curling on the bed and staring as Hinata picked up the other two robes and hung them precisely in the large closet. "Say, Hina-chan. You're way too good at these kinds of things. Did they train you to be... like, the lady of the house?"

"More like the Lady of the Clan," the other female sighed. "It was demanded I be ruthless as the heiress, yet as demure and gentle as I could appear. However, my nature isn't suited for those things... that's why my father always looked down on me and over-praised my sister."

"That is just _wrong_," Sakura growled, annoyed on her friend's behalf. "Someone should teach him how to properly regard a kunoichi. I mean, even our Hokage is a woman, for Kami's sake!"

"That doesn't matter for them," Hinata shrugged slightly. "They just... you know, only accepted Tsunade-sama because she's Shodai-sama's granddaughter."

"So everything comes to lineage in the end," Sakura deduced. "I observed that from the Uchiha, but I've never thought—never mind. It's so obvious, isn't it?"

Hinata lowered her eyes and smiled tightly, and this made Sakura sit up quickly.

"Oh no, you're not going to feel bad for them," she waggled her finger in admonishment, only to gasp in realization of a sudden thought and smile widely. "I say we make fun of them," she added, a spark of mischief lighting her verdant eyes.

Hinata blinked. "How?"

Sakura let out an irreverent giggle. "Didn't you tell me that sometimes, even the Byakugan can be fooled by a genjutsu?"

-X-

The Copy Ninja was about to step out of the great gates of Konoha when a voice stopped him.

"Kakashi-senpai! Wait!"

"Oh, hello, Lee," he greeted with a wave. "What can I do for you?"

"Kakashi-senpai! Gai-sensei and you have been rivals forever!" the green-clad young man exclaimed. "And I believe your rivalry will continue to be for many, many, many years to come!"

Suddenly, Kakashi wasn't so amused. Picturing himself old and wrinkled and still entering into ridiculous contests with an equally wrinkled and still annoying Gai, he shook his head and looked at his interlocutor, "Listen, Lee, I have to go on a miss--"

"Such beautiful rivalry! Such flames of springtime of youth! Such a wonderful relationship the both of you have! I would wish for my own rival to acknowledge me, at least, but..."

Letting out a sigh, Kakashi decided to humor the suddenly sullen guy. "Who is your rival?"

"Hyuuga Neji!" Lee responded promptly. "The tensai of the Hyuuga clan! The man of the thousand blows! The Byakugan Master!"

"At least he's not 'the man of the thousand jutsus' or _I_ would be a little pissed," the silver-haired ninja muttered, before nodding at the other. "Ah, the Hyuuga guy, of course."

"I've heard that he's intending to woo the beautiful cherry blossom! Haruno Sakura-san, the Lady of the Steel Fists and the Healing Touch! The Spring Princess! The one that will surpass the Hokage!"

Well, that was a little surprising. Well, more than a little.

"Neji-kun intends to be interested in Sakura?" Kakashi repeated. "Are you sure about this? You might hear it from a gossip, so the source of your information needs to be trustworthy, Lee."

"My source is none other than my beloved kunoichi, the Weapon Mistress, Tenten!"

There was that, the Copy Ninja mused inwardly. Tenten wasn't known for being a gossip like the Yamanaka girl.

He had to act fast. "Lee, do me a favor and go to Sakura's house."

"But she moved!" the enthusiastic youngster exclaimed.

"Yes, I know she did. She lives in the Second's property now. I want you to go there," he instructed, "and keep an eye on Sakura. Just to know she's properly taken care of."

"I will do this for you, Kakashi-senpai! The Spring Princess will be guarded against all woes until you return! Come back swiftly, my Master's Rival!"

As the leotard-lover sped down the street, Kakashi had to ask himself if he was so obvious in his feelings for Sakura that _even_ _Lee_ knew about them.

The thought made him shudder.

-X-

Finishing the last touches on his appearance, the Hyuuga Clan Head turned to regard his daughter.

"You will be with Kou at all times," he instructed. "You have no missions for today, so I expect you to remain in your quarters."

"Hai, Otou-sama." Hiashi nodded, and looked at his nephew.

"I am sure you will make the clan proud, Neji."

The young man nodded curtly. "Of course, Uncle."

As they walked away, Neji observed a hard scowl forming on Hanabi's pale face.

Maybe he wasn't the only one with issues and opinions decidedly against the clan, he realized inwardly.

The new Haruno House was simply gorgeous, in Neji's opinion. There was enough space around the house to make several children happy to run around. It was a beautiful, traditionalist house, so very fitting for the new status the pink-haired kunoichi had achieved.

But knowing her volatile temper, mentioning this to her would one, piss her off because she wasn't very traditionalist before her inheritance, or two, sadden her because she had no family now.

Either way, Neji was sure he was going to leave that beautiful house with a migraine.

As they knocked on the door and were received by an unknown boy with dark hair and gray eyes, he just hoped his Uncle didn't offend her too much, because it would be a shame to have any part of this lovely property shattered by the force of her chakra-laden punches.

Led by the unknown boy, both Neji and his uncle, the Hyuuga Clan Head, accompanied by one of their Elders, happened upon an exquisitely dressed Sakura in a light blue silk kimono, sitting in front of a _chabu-dai_, and a dark blue lacquered tea set prepared for use resting on it.

"Good evening, Hyuuga-sama," she stood and bowed towards Hiashi and the Elder man. "Neji-kun, honorable Hyuuga-sama, please sit. Hino-kun, would you pour us the tea, please?"

The unknown boy nodded dutifully and kneeled next to her, proceeding to do her bidding.

"Forgive us for intruding in your home, Haruno-san; your loss has been brought to our attention," the Hyuuga Elder spoke, his voice deep and carefully measured. "We are sorry to hear you are now the last of your line."

Sakura nodded. "Yes, but I guess it is part of life itself," she said, smiling softly to her assistant. "We all have to die someday. I'm just glad my father went to the kami without any kind of pain."

"What was the cause of his passing?" Hiashi asked, taking the tea cup from a suddenly nervous Hino, whose hands shook momentarily. The Hyuuga Head frowned at the boy in clear disapproval.

"His brain's blood flow failed during his sleep," Sakura said quickly, tilting her head to make her point. "A strong cerebral vascular accident."

"A stroke," Neji supplied with an understanding nod. "I am sorry, Sakura-san."

"Don't be," she replied lightly. "We all share the same destiny, don't you think?"

Neji narrowed his eyes at the cheeky kunoichi.

"Would you explain this... trial, your father has imposed upon your potential suitors, Haruno-san?" the Elder asked, after sipping his tea.

"Oh, yes, we want to request on behalf of Neji for him to be considered," Hiashi completed, going through the motions of the ritual, "if you please."

"Of course, Hyuuga-sama," Sakura smiled politely. "Hino-kun?"

The boy, looking a bit pale, stood and kneeled next to the rack that contained the scrolls that were the main trial. Sakura smiled encouragingly to the young man and then turned her attention to her visitors.

"As you can see, there are three scrolls. According to my father's will, each of them has a tag, which has a symbol and a sentence written on it. To get the correct one, the tested must ponder on the following premise: 'Does the shinobi way allow you to protect your family, your country, or your own?'"

Hiashi didn't show the perplexity the Elder and his nephew showed.

"Also, there's another stipulation to the agreement... according to the parameters of my father's riddle, the tested must swear that, if he fails in his guessing, he won't be pursuing any other endeavor similar to a marriage."

"Neji is basically my heir, by unofficial standards, Haruno-san," Hiashi said offhandedly. "I cannot agree to such a clause."

"I'm sorry, Hyuuga-sama, but then Neji-kun can't be tested," she shot back bluntly. "It's my father's last will and testament that placed all rules and demands of the agreement on the scrolls, this trial itself, and of course, this inheritance that has become more of a headache for me than a commodity. And I will honor my father's requests, even if he didn't study the shinobi ways extensively. Isn't enough for me to agree to have an omiai, when I never thought I would get married?"

"You're way too beautiful to end up a spinster, Haruno-san," the Elder smiled tightly, the mandatory compliment slipping between his teeth. "But I have to concur with Hiashi; the clause poses an... unnecessary risk for our family."

"I'm sorry, Hyuuga-sama, but that's the only way I would be willing to accept Neji's suit."

All eyes went to Hiashi, who looked - glared, actually - at Sakura for a long moment. She didn't back down, her sharp green eyes stared back unabashedly, determined and bold. After the tense moment, he nodded.

"Fine," he said coldly. "Neji will be bound to your terms, Haruno-san."

"Thank you, Hyuuga-sama," Sakura bowed her head in respect. "I know this must be difficult for your accustomed protocols. Hino-kun, would you bring the oath scroll?"

The boy nodded and all but scurried out of the room after a deep bow.

"This is entirely your decision, Neji-kun," she told the young tensai.

Hino returned and placed the scroll in Sakura's hands, then busied himself in clearing the kotatsu and removing the tea set. Signature placed, Neji stood wordlessly.

"Just keep in mind that the scrolls cannot be viewed under the Byakugan. Or _any_ doujutsu, for that matter. And there is no foul play, for the scrolls don't have any chakra seals on them."

"Very well," he said curtly, approaching the scroll rack and kneeling in front of it.

"Neji, would you be so kind to read the tags out loud," the Elder masked his order as a request. Nonetheless, the man nodded.

"The golden scroll reads: Protect your family at all costs," he said softly, as he ran his eyes over the exquisite details each scroll had. "The silver scroll reads: Protect your country at all costs. The metal wired scroll reads: Protect your love at all costs."

"Metal wired? Surely that is odd," Hiashi observed, his expression betraying nothing, as Sakura shared a look with Hino.

"It is a fairly easy riddle, won't you agree, Hiashi?" the Elder said pensively.

"I am certain there is a catch here," Neji whispered. "Such an easy riddle shouldn't be so..."

Both older Hyuuga were so engrossed watching Neji's ponderings, they didn't notice when Sakura blindly reached for Hino's hand, which squeezed hers tightly.

"Our family would not be in the place it is without a country. Our land is what we have to protect first, since it is where we were allowed to flourish and grow. Without it, we would not have anything we have now..." he spoke after a while of silence, reaching for the silver scroll. "Country. Our duties to the Land of Fire go beyond family ties, beyond the bonds of blood."

Sakura held her breath.

"I shall pick the silver scroll."

-X-

Watching Kou fall asleep under the influence of the sedative she had poured in the tea was the first of the small victories for her, Hanabi mused. It wasn't too hard to come up with her decision. She was of age and yet, she couldn't help but think she was like a caged bird.

In some ways, she would be until the end of her days, but now she wanted to take a page out of her sister's book and grasp the reins of her own life.

Because nobody asked her if she was okay replacing her older sister as the official heiress. Because nobody wondered why the formerly spirited and lively girl she was turned out to be such a brooding, sullen young woman. Because really, who was she to defy her father's orders?

And mainly, because she just wanted out; and running away with him was as much as a good idea as the rest of discarded plans she had been concocting by herself.

The compound was silent, as usual. Not even in the morning could you hear a single noise. She longed for the chatters of the birds, the whispers of the people, and the laugh of the children.

A little rock landed in her windowsill. It was time.

Opening the window screen, she saw her love crouching on a tree branch. His face lit up with a large smile, fang tips hidden, and she knew there was no turning back.

"Let me grab my pack," she mouthed to him, "And we'll go."

He nodded. Hopping over Kou's sleeping body, Hanabi shouldered her bag and threw a look around her former bedroom. It wasn't as if she hadn't been happy in this house. She had been, but after her sister left... everything changed, everything shifted, and she simply didn't know her place anymore.

Until she met him on a mission and everything just shifted back into place. She had a goal now, someone to live for, beyond the boundaries of her family, the duties of her clan, and for once, she simply wanted to be selfish.

"Hurry up!" he hissed softly, he was as nervous as she was. "We're going to get caught if you keep stalling!"

"We won't!" she whispered, as she climbed on her window and landed silently in the backyard. Throwing the pack to him, she flipped expertly over the fence, reuniting with her lover in an instant. "How was the mission?"

"Boring," he smiled sharply. "I'll tell you more on our way to Suna. Let's go."

As they ran their fingers through the myriad seals in perfect synchronicity, performing the _henge_ technique, they knew that for them, Kiba and Hanabi, the sky was their only limit now.

-X-

"Alright then," Sakura breathed, watching the Hyuuga male as he stared right back at her. "You can open it."

As he pulled the cord, Neji asked. "What should be written here?"

"A haiku about Amaterasu," she whispered, looking as pale as her young companion.

Unrolling the parchment, Neji's intelligent eyes fell on the sharp, quick ink brushed words.

_Distant and haughty_

_The Moon embraces the night_

_Darkness is no more_

"This is outrageous!" the Elder exclaimed, his deep voice only short of a bellow. "Neji, that is a haiku about Amaterasu!"

"Actually..." a manly voice broke the tension. Standing at the door of the _washitsu_, was Lee, in all his green-clad glory. "I believe Amaterasu is the goddess of the sun, and there's nothing about her there."

"You are right, Lee," Sakura said as a manner of greeting. "The moon god is Tsukuyomi."

"It wasn't for nothing that you were one of the best students at the Academy, Sakura-san," the bowl-cut-haired ninja smiled brightly. She blushed slightly, while Neji straightened his back and narrowed his eyes at his former teammate and occasional comrade.

"I take you're here to present your formal suit as well, Lee?" he asked acerbically, to which the alluded only widened his eyes in surprise, jumping over the kotatsu to face his former rival more closely.

"Me? Oh no, no, no, no!" he exclaimed. "I was just following a request from my sensei's rival to be Sakura-san's companion for the evening as he goes on an urgent mission!"

"Kakashi asked you to come here?" Sakura asked, baffled.

"And you aren't here to fawn all over her," repeated Neji, frowning. Lee shook his head.

"You might not know it, my rival, but I only have eyes for my beloved Weapon Mistress, the glorious and sweet Steel Lotus, Tenten! She's my beautiful, lady of--"

"I think we have nothing else to do here," Hiashi spoke, interrupting Lee's love rant. "We shall depart now, Haruno-san," he addressed the lady of the house. "Please excuse us for leaving so promptly."

"I am sorry for not offering you the outcome you would have preferred, Hyuuga-sama," she said, standing as well and bowing towards her visitors. "It is my father's will that binds me to fulfill his last request."

"This is not over!" the Hyuuga Elder hissed, clearly displeased as the fact that Neji was now bound to a life of bachelorhood. "You shall hear from us soon, Haruno-san!"

"Enough!" Hiashi ordered sharply. "We agreed to her father's terms. The least we can do is leave with dignity."

"Well, at least we have Hanabi," the old Elder breathed as they walked away. "We need to find her a proper suitor as soon as possible."

Neji frowned at the other Hyuuga's backs, but then looked at the boy that was still near the pink-haired woman. Placing the opened scroll in his hands, he tilted his head to a side.

"Marvelous technique," he murmured, activating his Byakugan for a moment, then disengaging it. "I just noticed it. If it weren't for your nervousness you would have pulled it off brilliantly... Hinata-sama."

"Ne-Neji-nii-niisan," Hino stammered, taking a step back from him.

"You gonna go and rat her out?" Sakura asked, placing herself between her friend and her cousin. Neji straightened a bit more, if that was possible.

"I will not do such a thing," he said, his tone as cold as a winter blizzard. "I am not as ruthless as you believe, Sakura-san."

"All the more careful we should be to protect her," she reasoned in a low tone. "She has been quite the emotional wreck after that debacle from your clan. Let her be now."

After a moment of tense silence, Neji nodded. "If that is what she wants, then I shall honor her request."

"Wait, Neji-niisan!" Hinata, in her Hino henge, called out shyly. "You knew which is the correct scroll – why didn't you--"

"I would not marry someone that has been imposed by the clan," he replied curtly. "My duties are first and foremost to my country. I do not owe anything to the clan."

Sakura smiled. "I'm glad."

"Take care of her please," were his words as he walked out of the room, followed by Lee. Sakura sat with a huge sigh, as Hino closed the shoji door and with a poof of smoke, returned to her natural appearance.

"That was the closest call," Hinata said faintly, her knees buckling due to the relief she felt, landing softly on the tatami mat. "For a moment, I thought..."

"But you pulled it off!" Sakura exclaimed, scrambling to sit next to her friend. "I think fooling your father and that haughty Elder was more than we could expect. Besides, even if they found out about you, they can't do anything to you in my property, Hina-chan."

The pearly-eyed kunoichi sighed and smiled. "Thank you so much for your support, Sakura-chan."

-X-

A few days passed with no news for Sakura. It seemed that most of her suitors had backed out since the news about the Uchiha and the Hyuuga clans failing her trial broke out. She went even to the hospital a few times, checking on old patients and conversing with her apprentices. Sakura had also asked to see Tsunade, but it seemed that she was beyond busy these days.

One day, though, a messenger came.

"Hinata!" Sakura exclaimed, the shock of the news making her drop the letter involuntarily. "By the gods, this is..."

"What's wrong?" a slightly sweaty from her training ex-Hyuuga poked her head from the large backyard door. "You're so pale, Sakura-chan, what happened?"

"Your-your sister, Hina-chan..." she gaped at her friend. "Your sister... ran away with Kiba!"

"...Eh?!" Hinata hopped on the engawa and caught the letter that her friend tossed to her. "Kami-sama... I didn't know they were..."

"In love? I think no one knew!" Sakura sat on the floor, flabbergasted. "Your fa--uhm, I mean, the clan must be in an uproar!"

"That...would be the correct assumption," Hinata murmured, looking sad for a moment, and then a tender smile adorned her face. "But I can't help but to be happy for them... do you think they could be labeled as missing-nin?"

"Well, apparently, they're in Sunagakure, so there's a certain amount of leniency regarding those rare cases of ninja that want to be transferred to one of our allies' forces."

"So they could become Sand ninja now?"

"Yeah... if Gaara-sama agrees to it, of course. I don't know how he could _not_ agree; we're talking about two of the most ancient families in Leaf. It's like, Itachi taking a hike to Rain and settling there, which would be like an Uchiha clan branch family."

At the word 'branch' Hinata winced visibly and Sakura noticed. "I'm sorry, Hina-chan. You know how I am with textbook responses. I didn't think."

"It's okay, it's just that... if the clan demands her return and Sand agrees..."

"Hanabi would be marked with the Cage Seal?" the sharp medic-nin asked bluntly, to which the pale-eyed kunoichi covered her face with her hands and nodded. "We won't allow it, you know that. If I have to invest all this ridiculously huge inheritance to... I don't know, bribe a bunch of people? Maybe we could bring Hanabi home with us? We'll think of something, Hina-chan, I promise."

The purple-haired woman nodded, wiping her tears of distress. "I...I know... we will."

"Where's Lee-san?"

"He's outside... he was training with me – he said he wanted to challenge the Byakugan," Hinata sighed, recovering her composure. Sakura smiled and patted her hand.

"Do you think we can ask him to go find Naruto?" she asked, making her friend let out an unwilling giggle. "I know it can be hard, so hard, because Lee-san has to keep his promise to Kakashi, yes?"

"That is correct, my appreciated Sakura-san!" exclaimed Lee as he joined them on the engawa. "Why do you need to find Naruto-kun? Whatever it is, I am here to help you ladies!" he claimed, throwing his arms in the air and striking a dramatic pose.

Both women had to smother their laughs. "It's okay, Lee-san, we just need to speak to Naruto regarding this..."

Lee's expression turned grave when he read the letter. "If you would be so kind as to assist me in my technique, Sakura-san, I will make a bunshin to send to him right now."

"I don't think that'll be necessary," Hinata whispered, blushing to the roots of her hair. "He's here... with two other clones..."

"Eh?" Sakura raised an eyebrow and turning her head, only to see her blond friend barging in her living room with his usual lack of self-restraint. "Naruto!"

"Oho! First things first!" the alluded frowned at his former teammate and surrogate sister. "Where's the ramen?! I'm starving!"

Sakura's eyes narrowed, making one of the bunshin snort and the other one just...stare.

"That is not how you enter my new home, you moron!" the pink-haired woman scolded, wagging a finger at his lack of manners. "And why on earth are you with two clones? If you want me to fight you, you're in for it, mister!"

"No, no!" Naruto shook his head frantically, waving his hands urgently. "We... we need to talk, Sakura-chan. I've heard about..." his azure eyes shifted to Hinata, who was looking fixedly at the staring bunshin, "trust me on this, we need privacy, now."

Sakura sighed, but her eyes were as sharp and alert as usual. "Let's go to the tea room."

-X-

Genma gaped at his friend Raidou, who nodded grimly.

"You have to be kidding me," he breathed, looking aghast. "Is that... is that even _possible_?"

"For someone of his lineage, sure it is," Raidou answered with a frown. "But I have to wonder why he didn't take his complaint to the Council and instead went straight for the Daimyo," he added. "The Hyuuga is out for blood thanks to his daughter's fleeing from his clutches."

"As if Hokage-sama is at fault because she wanted to do hissy-kissy with her boyfriend!" Genma exclaimed. "That's outrageous!"

"Be that as it may, my friend, I think it would be the beginning of a major headache for Tsunade-sama," the scarred nin crossed his arms. "We need to gather all the jounin, just in case those pale-eyed asses want to petition for her to be disinvested."

"He can _do_ that?" the senbon nin scowled around his weapon of choice.

"Of course, you moron, he's the Daimyo of our country," Raidou rolled his eyes and started walking. "Come on, we need to check on Tsunade-sama."

"Not so fast," a bland voice was heard from behind them. It was Kakashi, weary from his mission; his desire to come back to the village made him travel more swiftly than usual. "What's going on?"

Genma and Raidou updated his friend of the latest happenings that had Konoha in its entirety in an uproar.

Kakashi blinked, baffled. "And do you think it's necessary for us to gather the Jounin Assembly? Surely the Daimyo would take into account all the years she has been in office and the rise of our income thanks to the missions--"

"I think Hyuuga won't care about that," Raidou interrupted him. "Remember, years ago, when Jiraiya-sama and Naruto went to find her? Do you remember who were the only ones not voting for her for the Kage position?"

"How can I not," the Copy Ninja grumbled. "Uchiha and Hyuuga, as usual. But I have to admit it was kind of surprising seeing them taking the same position."

"It wasn't so surprising though; both of them are patriarchs of the oldest, most revered clans in the village," Genma pointed out. "Who are so traditionalist that just the mere thought of having a _female_ Hokage made them flip out."

"I remember Hyuuga being more adamant than Uchiha," Kakashi mused softly. "Fugaku got accused by his Elders of going softie after Sasuke's encounter with Orochimaru."

"Thank the gods that bastard is dead – thanks to Itachi," Raidou sighed. "So, should we round the Jounin Assembly up?"

Kakashi hummed, keeping silent for a moment. "Yeah, do it. If your calculations are correct, the Daimyo will pop up here in Konoha in a couple of days. We need to prepare."

"Let's just hope it's not another political hailstorm like last time," Genma growled, before following his friend down the road.

Kakashi sighed and pulled out his ninken scroll. He was well overdue for a visit to his favorite medic-nin and he needed an excuse for snooping through her personal affairs... again.

-X-

Sakura had just pulled her second hand out of her leather glove when Pakkun broke out of the line of trees, panting as if he had run a marathon.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" she greeted, picking up the pug as he grumbled and growled something about the lack of respect of the humans towards his kind.

"The brat asked me to find you," he said, whining as Sakura scratched him behind his ear. "It's been a while, Sakura."

"Yeah," she smiled, turning over her heels without stopping his ministrations on the pug. "This is my new home, do you like it?"

The ninken leader swiped his eyes around the scenery with bored disinterest, but Sakura knew better. "Can I go sniff around?"

"Sure, Pakkun," Sakura nodded as she lowered him to the ground. "Taka-san should be in the kitchen," she called with a laugh to the retreating wagging tail, "ask her for a snack, and tell her I sent you. Be nice to her, she's a civilian!"

"You have a civilian maid?" a voice she spent way too much time waiting to hear filtered through her ears, making her freeze. "That's nice."

A soft breeze trickled between them.

Finally, she turned around, her viridian eyes taking the sight of him hungrily, like a man takes gulps of water after being lost in the desert.

Unbeknownst to her, he was doing the same to her. Not even the lack of that tan skirt, part of her usual attire of black shorts and red shirt failed to be noticed by his sharp eye.

"Welcome back," she blurted out, blushing furiously when an odd thought passed through her mind, and it was as if she was greeting him in an intimate manner. She cleared her throat, "How was the mission?"

"You know, the usual," he answered blandly, his eye still staring at her. Sakura averted her eyes and nodded.

"Yeah, uhm..."

"I've heard about your father," he murmured, approaching her. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," she shrugged, playing the aloof move. "I'm more inconvenienced by this inheritance and the charade he left for me to play."

"Want to talk about it?" he asked, surprising her. He wasn't much into conversations that weren't about missions or some other nonsense. Kakashi wasn't very forthcoming when the conversation went down the family path.

She knew why, of course. But now...

"Sure..." she smiled shyly. "Come on, let me treat you to a cup of tea."

"Green or black?" he shot back good-naturedly. She snorted.

"Whichever you want, I have both."

-X-

To say that Hyuuga Hiashi was livid was very much of an understatement.

The clan Elders were very angry when they caught wind about Hanabi's fleeing, as with her actions, the last main house heiress position was left empty, making the branch house whisper and murmur complaints about the uncertainty – and the possibility – of having a new heir named by the council.

If it were for him, he would have named Neji as is successor... it would be a good way to wash his sins against his dear brother, and penance for all the bad things that had transpired after Hizashi's death... but there were far more people against this, because it would mean the union of the houses. It was a frightening thought – they could lose face before other clans, not to mention exposing the whole clan to ridicule – but after Hinata's defiance and latter disowning he wondered if it wasn't a bad idea after all.

"Hiashi," a withered man entered his room, breaking the meditation state the Clan Head was in. "The Daimyo acknowledged viewing your complaint; he will be coming to Konoha the day after tomorrow for a meeting with the Hokage. Are you ready to execute our plan?"

"Yes. It is high time for us to reestablish our position against Senju Tsunade."

"Excellent," celebrated the Elder as he slipped out, leaving him to his own devices.

Hiashi closed his eyes. Woman or not, he would unleash his fury on the Kage.

She was at fault for not even sending ANBU against the cad that stole his daughter.

-X-

"This is quite a nice house, Sakura," Kakashi complimented as they made their way towards the tea room. "Did you know that the pond was created by the Nidaime himself?"

"Yeah, I did," she smiled widely. "When I was little, I used to dream about having a big house... like the Uchiha Main House, you know? I think that's why I didn't make so much of a fuss when my father stipulated for me to have living quarters according to the inheritance I received from him. Who would have thought that the man that wanted me to quit the shinobi profession would have done this... for the daughter that he loved to antagonize so much?"

"Maybe he had his reasons," he murmured absent-mindedly, his eye taking in the little details that made that wonderful house so personal and so Sakura: photographs of her friends and her patients littered the walls, scrolls of her medical achievements and one or two haiku beautifully written by Sakura's housemate, Hinata, made the walk visually pleasant.

"You're right, he had his reasons," she sighed, pulling a shoji screen open and beckoning him to enter the tea room. "I just wished I was allowed to be aware of them."

"There's nothing in his will?"

"Nothing that explains those," she frowned, pointing at the scroll rack that had been the bane of her existence for a couple of weeks now. "That's the charade I was referring to. There have been way too many people waiting to test their luck with them."

Kakashi chuckled softly. "And what did you say was the riddle?"

Sakura turned to look at him, her alert eyes not believing in his light tone. "I didn't."

"Oh," he shrugged, as if she hadn't caught his slip. "What's the prize, a big bonus?"

"Ha ha. My dowry, actually."

"My, my, Sakura-chan, you're the most sought after bachelorette in the entirety of Konoha now," Kakashi joked. She groaned.

"You're not funny," she pouted, making him shake with silent mirth. "There's only one person in the world I would like to marry and he's not going to come and take the test."

"I thought Sasuke came around to be tested already."

"It's not Sasuke, Kakashi!"

"Oh, so it's someone else? Hyuuga Neji, perhaps? Nara would match quite nicely, don't you think?"

Sakura scowled, putting her hands on her hips. "What the hell do you think you're doing? I have no interest whatsoever in any of them!"

"Then maybe you haven't wished for your dream guy to come," he said, pinning her in place with an indecipherable look, "properly, I mean."

Sakura's eyes hadn't left his slouched form, bent over himself even sitting in front of the kotatsu. Steeling herself, she spoke. "Kakashi, do you want to take the test?"

A long silence followed her words.

Sakura was about to stand and leave him alone in the room when Hinata appeared, carrying a tray with the bubbling tea.

"Welcome back, Kakashi-senpai," she greeted softly. He waved lazily as it was his trademark.

"Good to see you, Hinata-chan," he answered politely. "Where's Naruto?"

"He's at the pond, swimming with Lee," Sakura said, smiling tightly. "I'll go look for them."

"There's no need for you to stand," he stopped her motion with a lazy wave, whistling from behind his mask. Pakkun appeared, looking not too amused with his master.

"This better be good. Taka-san made sausages for me."

"Naruto and Lee are in the pond, could you please tell them I want to talk to them?"

Orders given, Pakkun rolled his eyes and trotted away. The tense silence continued.

By then, Hinata had noticed Sakura's distress, and had sat next to her, asking silently what was wrong.

"She asked me a question I've been expecting for a while now, Hinata-chan," he caught the exchange and answered promptly. "I just need to give her a proper answer, and for that I need enough witnesses."

Sakura paled and then blushed so fast that Hinata hovered over her, concerned for her health.

A few moments later, Naruto - plus two clones of him - and Lee barged in the room.

"Kakashi-senpai!" Lee greeted. "Welcome back! Was your mission to our glorious country's Capital okay?"

The Copy Ninja winced internally, seeing how Sakura jumped and looked at him confusedly. "Yes it was."

"What a wonderful, efficient rival Gai-sensei has!"

Sakura's eyebrow started to twitch, prelude to her irritation. "Lee-san, have a cup of tea, please."

Hinata poured the Green Beast a cup just to shut him up. Then Sakura, having had enough, stood up and scowled straight at Kakashi.

"You got your witnesses, so you better explain yourself. _Now_."

Kakashi stood as well, raising his shoulders in mock defeat. "Yare, yare, Sakura--"

"We've been dancing for far too long around this issue," she said bluntly. "Either you come clean with me or..."

"Sakura," he cut her off, stepping close to her, so close that Sakura froze, surprised. "Please allow me to take the test."

"Wha--"

"C'mon, Sakura-chan! Kakashi-sensei has been in love with you for years now!"

"What?!" was the general exclamation. Lee goggled at one of the Narutos that looked smug, the other clone stared at their original as if he had grown a second head, and Hinata smiled softly, as she blushed like a ripened tomato.

For her part, Sakura gaped at Kakashi, who was currently hiding the visible part of his face under his palm.

"Kakashi?" she asked in a small voice. "Is... that... true?"

He looked up and was surprised when he noticed she was blushing, eyes glimmering with unshed tears, her lower lip caught between her teeth.

That was a sight to behold, he thought.

"What's the premise of the riddle?" he whispered, raising a hand and cupping her cheek. She gasped at the tender contact, leaning her face to his touch.

"'Does... does the shinobi way allow you to protect your family, your country or your own?'" she murmured, placing a hand on his vest-covered chest. "The answer is in one of the scrolls."

"I'll be right back, Sakura," he smiled, showing his smile through his visible eye, stepping back and turning to see the scroll rack.

"No Sharingan peeking, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto's amused voice filtered to them. The Copy Ninja snorted and waved his gloved hand. "Oh, and the oath scroll, you need to sign it!"

"I'm sure I won't need it," he said, making the blond splutter in outrage at such aloof response. "I don't want to have another companion other than the one I need."

"Let's see what we have here," he mused aloud, as his audience could only stare at his back, one hand secured in a pocket, the other one tracing the delicate carved wood of the rack that held the rare parchments.

Hinata went to Sakura and held her hand tightly, as the pink-haired woman wiped away the tears gathered in her eyes and regained her composure.

Kakashi continued.

"Protect your family at all costs," he whispered, his thoughtful voice clearly heard by the others, so deep the silence was. "Protect your country at all costs. Protect your love at all costs."

Sakura bit her lip.

"It's been a while since I got questioned for my loyalties," Kakashi murmured. "Last time, a Mist nukenin asked me this while we fought. I almost died that time."

The masked nin's hand slipped under the wire-bound scroll. "I would have died if a certain girl we know and love hadn't mended my punctured lung," he continued, pulling out a kunai from his pouch and cutting the wire neatly, which gave out with a '_twang'_ sound. "This riddle is far more difficult than we can originally think. Someone with shinobi principles would pick country; another with deep family ties would pick, of course, that answer."

His nimble hand flipped the scroll's lid and rolled it open, as his eye fixed on Sakura's pale face. "But you can't simply live without love for the loyalty to all those things. A shinobi that doesn't love his country wouldn't understand why we are so determined to die for it," he explained, a ghost of a smile forming beneath his mask. "For someone that doesn't love their family it would be... pointless, to hold a vow of protection for them."

Raising the open parchment, he tilted his head to a side and started reading.

_His Swift Augustness  
Brother storm of summer tales__  
Banished from heaven_

Sakura gasped, covering her mouth with her hand.

_White orb shining bright  
Shunned from sisterly sunlight  
Lonely Lord of the night_

She frowned, blinking in confusion.

_Fair, brave Sun goddess_

_Please warm our land with your touch_

_Our mortal lives grow_

"Oh," the medic-nin breathed, understanding dawning in her eyes.

"The gods are flawed as much as we humans are," Kakashi lowered the scroll and looked at Sakura, who had tears slipping down her face. "But in the end, all that really mattered to them was the love we held for them."

Naruto showed off that grin full of happiness he had perfected, pushing his two bunshin and Lee out of the room. Then, carefully taking Hinata's hand in his, they proceeded to leave them alone.

"I thought..." Sakura's voice cracked with emotion. "I thought I was going to be matched up with somebody--"

"I sent Lee here to keep an eye on you while I went to Fire's Capital to find out a bit more about your father," he confessed in a low tone. "I found out about the scrolls, the trial... and I just had to give it my best shot."

"I wouldn't have known what to do if--"

"But it wasn't to be, Sakura," he walked up to her and raised one of his hands to her face, the other going up to his mask. "It's been... too long... since I wanted to do this... what's wrong?"

Sakura had covered her eyes with her hands. "I mean... your mask..."

"Open your eyes, my dear _tsuma_," he breathed on her lips. "I want you to look at me."

And when she opened them, he smiled broadly – white, perfect teeth showing just for her – before leaning in to kiss her.

-X-

Nightfall fell over the Village within the Leaves, with no sign of the new couple.

Lee, Naruto, Hinata, and the two clones were sitting under the beautiful cherry trees, trading jokes and laughs, sharing mission stories and anecdotes, tightening their bonds of friendship.

Stars had started to appear in the celestial vault when Kakashi and Sakura joined them; she was smiling brightly, her fingers looped through his, as the mighty Copy Ninja looked a bit embarrassed when Naruto wolf-whistled at them.

"About damn time, you guys!" he yelled. "I was starting to wonder if you hadn't started the baby factory already!"

Sakura snorted. "That's not gonna happen anytime soon, Naruto."

"Why not?" he pouted, eyes glinting with mischief. "I mean, he should start spawning before he drops dead! He's old!"

Kakashi merely lifted his headband and glared with both eyes to his blond ex-student. "Come on; let's see who's the old one, foxy boy."

"Stop it," Sakura rolled her eyes and flopped down on the grass. "He's just being a moron, Kakashi."

"I know," he replied, replacing his headband over his eye and sitting next to her, "but I figured it wouldn't hurt to stoop down to his level once in a while, don't you think, Kiba?"

One of the Naruto clones jumped to his feet, looking defensive.

"Sit down, Kiba, he had figured it out way before you guys came into the room."

"Good god," the alluded Inuzuka sighed and released the henge, returning to his normal appearance. "I was getting tired of walking around looking like ramen-boy here."

"Hey!"

"How did you find out anyway?" Kiba asked, as Hinata smiled to the other bunshin, who sighed and released the technique, regaining her appearance as her younger sister.

"Henge can't replicate the original scent as well as the bunshin technique can," Kakashi explained. "And watching two Narutos holding hands as we came out of the house was kind of telling, you see."

Everyone burst out laughing at Kiba's stunned face.

"Yeah, yeah, very funny," he grumbled, looking at Hanabi. "You're gonna pay for this, you know."

"Only if you catch me first, dog-boy," his lover answered cheekily, prompting more laughter.

"So, what were you doing inside all this time?" Naruto – now the only one in situ – asked, waggling his eyebrows to his former teammates.

"Oh, that's easy," Kakashi replied, as Sakura let out a giggle. "We got married."

"_WHAT_?!"

"Hush!" Sakura frowned at her surrogate brother. "No need to be so loud, Naruto. The scroll has our signatures already, we just need for Tsunade-shishou to validate the bond and seal it. Then we can celebrate!"

"You better organize one hell of a party, Sakura-chan!" he pouted. "Because we'd be celebrating two weddings. You guys'..." he turned to look at Hinata, "and ours."

"He asked me yesterday," she whispered, blushing furiously up to the root of her hair.

"She needs a last name, right? Mine is available for the taking!" Naruto grinned widely. Kakashi and Sakura shared a knowing look.

"There's that, and the fact that you've been mooning over her for like four years," the pink-haired woman added dryly.

Naruto whimpered and leaned his head over Hinata's shoulder. "See, Hina-chan? They're so mean to me! I'm a poor, misunderstood man without love!"

"Shut up, you make me sick with that Sasuke impersonation," Kiba raised his brow, making the others laugh heartily.

After a wonderful dinner made by Taka-san, where all the shinobi praised her for her cooking skills, the entire household finally retired to their respective quarters.

Kiba and Hanabi had gotten married secretly in the Fire Temple, following part of the customs that were inculcated into her by her clan. Kiba was happy to compromise and accommodate her wishes, if that meant making her his legally.

Hinata and Naruto, however, followed Kakashi and Sakura's example and prepared a signed scroll, only needing for the Hokage to sign and validate their marriage.

Lee, suddenly missing his significant other, left to find her, clamoring wonderful epithets and descriptions about that amazing spring of love that had taken hold of the Haruno-Hatake home. He wasn't wrong, of course, as the men were suddenly smug and the ladies blushed and rolled their eyes in amused, loving exasperation.

Up until then, there was peace.

-X-

Sunrise, however, brought the prelude of chaos that Kakashi had told Sakura he feared.

"This is awful! A true disgrace!" Lee barged in while they were having breakfast. "Tsunade-sama has been detained by our honorable Daimyo for a trial!"

"Psh, honorable," Kakashi muttered before Sakura elbowed him lightly.

"Where's baa-chan," Naruto asked, concerned.

"Moreover, who is running the village?" Hanabi pointed out.

Lee looked down to the floor. "Danzou."

Sakura and Hinata leaped to her feel, startling the civilian maid. "_What_?!" the medic-nin exclaimed, outraged. "That I won't allow!"

"And how would you do anything about that?" her silver-haired husband asked, frowning behind his mask. "Danzou has been after that position since the Sandaime took over. He's not a usual foe, I tell you."

"And I'm not the usual contender, anata," she smiled evilly, as Hinata hid her smile behind a hand. "Now that we form one of the heavy-weight parties within the Jounin Assembly – that is, because we're the last of our lines and the prospect of us marrying will have them all rallying for our joint support – our voice can be louder than the harbingers of hell."

Kakashi leaned forward, interested. "What about the Hokage's debt?"

"We'll cover it," she answered cheekily, as she grabbed her chopsticks and stole one of her husband's shrimp tempura. "Trust me, we won't even _miss_ that money."

"If we only knew who the creditor that's after her is," he mused thoughtfully.

"We'll find out," Sakura replied confidently. "For now, we should go to Tsunade-shishou and support her. Lee-san, Naruto, stay with her while Hinata and I get ready."

"I'll go check on Genma and Raidou, maybe they heard something else about the plaintiff," Kakashi added, standing up as Taka-san started clearing the table. "I'll see you there," he added, brushing his wife's cheeks as he waved to the others.

"What about us?" Kiba asked.

"You need to stay here," Sakura said sternly. "There's a very high probability that the trigger of this sudden situation was your eloping, so Hyuuga-sama must be out for blood. I'll send a message to you guys if it's safe for you to come. Let's go, Hina-chan."

Hinata paused before her sister, squeezing her hand with a soft smile, before following her friend down the hall. Hanabi sighed.

"Hey, I know you're nervous," Kiba sat back down, pulling her with him. "But right now we have to trust in them, especially in your sister and Sakura."

"I know, but I can't help but think they're walking straight to a storm we started when we fled," Hanabi twisted her fingers unconsciously.

"We knew he would retaliate," the Inuzuka tried to soothe his mate. "That's why we asked Naruto to henge two of his bunshin and sent them to Suna. I'm sure he wouldn't risk a war against Suna just to feed his uptight ego."

"Yeah, but you don't know my father," she shook her head. "It's going to be hell in that trial. Tsunade-sama could even lose her position!"

"You heard Sakura, she won't allow it," Kiba pointed out. "Besides, even if she's really demoted, the next ones in line for the position are Kakashi-senpai and Naruto, I've heard that from my mom."

"So Danzou--"

"He doesn't have a choice, Hanabi. I promise."

She sighed deeply, pondering in silence what her canine husband had said. Then she stood. "Come on," she asked, extending her hand to him, Kiba accepting it immediately, even if he was a bit confused. "Sakura-nee has a shamisen here somewhere, Hinata-nee told me."

Kiba grinned. "Want to play for me?"

"Sure," she smiled, blushing slightly. "If you promise not to howl."

"You're not funny," he pouted.

-X-

The gathering was held in the big hall that usually held the first round of one-on-one fights during the Chuunin Exam. The Daimyo had had his chair installed on the dais before the Sealing Hands statue, a universal ninja symbol.

The Leader of the Fire Country was a peculiar man. He had learned the shinobi ways when he was young, receiving theoretical lessons from the Second and the Third Hokage. He was an avid pursuer of knowledge, and this quirk of his proved to be useful when the Fourth Fire Shadow fell in his epic battle against the nine-tailed bijuu.

All in all, the Daimyo had been the one that sent a request for the Jounin Assembly to find the granddaughter of the First Hokage, in order to instate her in office. He believed that the great Senju line needed to return to its roots in Konohagakure, and thus keeping other power-hungry clans in line, namely the Uchiha... and sometimes even the Hyuuga clan.

That was why he decided to humor the Byakugan-wielding clan's complaint, to once and for all get rid of the ludicrous prejudices they – and others – harbored towards the blonde Godaime.

The Jounin Assembly kneeled dutifully before him, the Hokage sitting in front of her forces. To the left, Hyuuga Hiashi and his clan Elders sat, their cold, pale eyes taking in the whole scenario.

"Alright," he said to the silent audience. "I'll hear the complaint from the Hyuuga and then the Hokage will speak."

Hiashi nodded, rising to his knees to properly address their Leader. "I am here, honorable Lord, to denounce an irregular situation that has been marring the clean reputation that upholds our Hidden Village as the greatest of the Five Countries."

"It has been called to my attention the fact that the current Hokage has not responded to my request of having an ANBU team tracking and finding my currently lost daughter and heiress, taken from our household, most surely against her will."

"I cannot possibly understand the reasons for her not to do so; several years ago, a similar situation brought the Sandaime to make a drastic but necessary decision, for my then eldest daughter had been abducted by a Lightning shinobi, ending in tragedy for my family, as my own brother paid for this with his life."

"I am here, my Lord, to ask for leniency as I plead for the return of my daughter, which the news of her latest whereabouts place her in the Hidden Village of the Sand. I petition for the government of Sunagakure to return my heiress to where she belongs, to her family and clan."

The Daimyo stared intently at the Hyuuga Clan Head, and then nodded. "I had reports of your clan disowning your eldest daughter because she defied the destiny you were imposing on her."

Hiashi's face closed in cold anger. "It was the unanimous decision of the council to let her go, seeing as she harbored feelings that were against the very creed of our clan."

"Still, there were voices that were heard in the Capital, Hyuuga," the Fire Lord argued. "I was told that she was a capable kunoichi and daughter. Her only sin was having a mind of her own."

"My heiress is in an unknown location, my Lord," Hiashi retaliated frostily. "I demand her return to me! The Hokage hadn't seen fit to send a search team for her, and yet she has forbidden for even my own relatives to leave the village?"

The Daimyo looked at Tsunade. "Is this true?"

The blonde, busty Kage nodded grimly. "It is, my Lord. I had received a few reports of some Lightning spies lurking in our country borders. Having the Hyuuga shinobi combing the areas would be too risky for their safety. There was also the threat of Akatsuki on us all; the criminal organization that was recently known as such has been nullified by a coalition of the main hidden villages."

"You do not believe they can take care of themselves?" the Fire Lord raised a taunting brow, but Tsunade refused to take the bait.

"I believe they are part of our elite shinobi, but having a whole platoon of Byakugan users against unknown numbers of Cloud ninja is a gamble I would not make. Especially knowing how fond they are of that particular Kekkei Genkai."

Murmurs of assent and discord rose from the assembly. Two of the elder jounin, Nara Shikaku and Aburame Shibi, rose discreetly from their seats and left the hall silently.

After a few moments, they entered the hall once more, this time making their way until they sat just behind Tsunade, Shizune, and Ibiki.

Danzou narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"However," the Daimyo continued, not paying attention to the rest of the shinobi assembly. "There have also been reports about your... particular customs, Tsunade-hime. One would think you have left them behind when you were invested as the Kage of the village."

"My personal habits do not have anything to do with this, my Lord," she answered sharply. The Daimyo smiled deviously and tilted his head to a side.

"Is that so? I have been informed of this particular debt you owe to one of my relatives, hime. My son, remember?"

Tsunade paled slightly. "I knew of his... tastes for gambling, but I never knew of his identity until the game was over," she offered truthfully. "But, it is rather strange for a son of the Fire Lord to have such customs."

Shizune and Ibiki tensed, as if they were refraining of rolling their eyes in exasperation.

"Yes, I know," the Daimyo waved his hand dismissively. "I will reprehend him when I return. He should know better. I might be sending him to live with the Fire Temple monks, at least until he turns eighteen."

The Nara jounin didn't bother to repress the impulse of hiding his face under his palm.

"But the debt shall be regarded outside this complaint," he continued, looking amused. "Your reasons for not sending ninja behind the Hyuuga heiress obey to the wish of protecting the rest of the clan are as stated?"

"In a nutshell, my Lord, yes," Tsunade answered. "The situation that happened years ago, in which a Cloud shinobi kidnapped the by then heiress, now disowned by her clan, ended in an international incident that had to have blood-shedding from the Branch side of the Hyuuga to appease the Raikage. Granted, up to this date we still do not know if that was part of a mission issued by the Kage himself. I might be speculating, but maybe there's another person trying to get their hands on foreign techniques."

"Like this... Akatsuki organization," the Daimyo observed, his sharp eyes taking notice when the infamous Copy Ninja Hatake Kakashi, accompanied by the Kyuubi jinchuuriki Uzumaki Naruto and the self-proclaimed Green-Beast of Konoha, Rock Lee, entered the hall, sitting to the right side of the gathering.

"Yes," Tsunade continued her declaration coolly. "It took a temporary truce between all the shinobi countries to take them out. The whole organization was composed of S-class ninja with bloodline limits."

"Grafted bloodline limits?" the Fire Lord asked, making the Hokage smile slightly.

"One of the members indeed had a few surgically grafted techniques, but he was defeated by a shinobi belonging to the Uchiha clan."

"Ah, I was wondering when they were going to come out to play in this little scheme," the Lord commented acerbically, making quite a few attendees to the gathering gasp in affront, for they were Uchiha. While they waited for silence to fall, Tsunade felt Shibi slipping three scrolls under her coat. Pulling them out and reading through them quickly, a smile flashed briefly across her face. "I am going to be quite honest here. This political push-and-pull both the Hyuuga and the Uchiha have been creating has caused quite the state of unrest in our Capital. People believe the clans are going to end up massacring each other, and this simply won't do during my ruling.

"Regarding your heiress, Hyuuga, I must ask you the simplest question yet. Is she of age?"

Hiashi paled. "Yes, my Lord. She's eighteen."

"Ah, so she's past the legal age for her to be independent from the clan," the Daimyo pointed out cleverly.

"According to the laws that had been approved by the Council and validated by the Jounin Assembly, whenever a member of a Kekkei Genkai clan wants to wean from their clan, they can do so after getting some paperwork done," Tsunade explained, extending her hand to Shizune, who procured a brush and the Hokage's Seal. She signed the three scrolls and stamped the seal on the parchments, laying them in front of her to dry. "Nara and Aburame might explain these terms better than I do, if you will."

The Daimyo, now intrigued, approved with a nod. Shikaku stood, remaining in his place behind Tsunade, accompanied by Shibi. Looking more disgruntled than his son whenever he had to speak in public, Shikaku started, pointing at the drying scrolls.

"These kinds of documents are the last legal lifesaver a member can appeal to if they simply want to walk away from their clan. So far, there have been four petitions for this emancipation process. Two of them were Uchiha, one was an Inuzuka, and the other one, more recent than the first three, was a Hyuuga."

"These, according to the laws that have been reformed by the Lord of the Fire Country, are nothing less legal - and less scandalous - than a public disowning."

Shibi nodded behind his sunglasses. "The only other way for a clan member to leave their household is by entering into a marriage with an outsider," he continued the deposition. "According to a Clan Summit convened by the Third Hokage in his second ruling, this left a safe passage for the much needed miscegenation of the clans, when the risks of inbreeding were higher with every passing year."

"Blood mixing between the clans was always disapproved by all of them," the raspy voice of the commander of Root, Danzou, was heard. "And pray tell, Nara, do you have proof of this law's passing for the records?"

Shikaku's scarred lips oddly resembled a smirk. "Of course. During the years after the Kyuubi attack on Konoha," the people gathered shifted uncomfortably in their seats, "There were an amount of laws that were put in the drawer as reconstruction tasks were issued by the Capital, with the Daimyo's budget. We still remember the Fire Lord's help," he added, watching how the alluded curved his lips in a satisfied smile.

"However, a failed coup-d'état planned by a supposedly deceased member of the Uchiha clan brought to light the laws once more. They were supposed to go to public recording - and proclaimed to the village at large - by the time that... the shinobi Orochimaru assassinated our Third Hokage."

"But the laws are signed," Danzou insisted, narrowing his eyes, "and sealed by the Third."

"Yes," Shibi answered. "And they were also brought to Fire's Capital for the Daimyo's approval by Haruno Kanbeki. Who also stayed in the Capital and started his own business as he kept the laws well guarded until his passing, passing them to his daughter, Haruno Sakura, by a special clause of his will."

"He also locked the laws in three scrolls, only approachable by signing an oath and formally petitioning to Haruno Sakura for a marriage suit," Shikaku interposed. "There's another document in Godaime-sama's hands that is proof that the suit has been completed and a husband selected."

Tsunade turned her head and looked around until she found the ones she was looking for. She chuckled silently when she saw Naruto being restrained by Lee for him not to wave frantically.

"The last Haruno has joined the last Hatake in marriage," Shikaku announced. Several gasps filled the hall, as most shinobi knew by know the insanely large dowry the Haruno former bachelorette had thanks to her inheritance.

Fugaku, sitting among his Uchiha peers, scowled.

Sasuke gaped, while Itachi smirked.

Neji, sitting behind his Uncle, only raised his brows slightly in mild surprise.

As people turned to regard the silver-haired ninja, he waved lazily, as was usual, letting them see the silver ring on his ungloved hand.

"So you married your student, eh, Hatake?" the Daimyo asked, thoroughly amused. "So short of money, were you? What happened to the Hatake fortune you were hiding so carefully?"

"Is still hidden, my Lord," Kakashi answered. "I'm not planning to mooch off of my wife."

The Fire Lord laughed openly. "Always so blunt, like your father," he taunted. "That is exactly what I like about the Hatake--and the Haruno, for that matter."

"Honorable Lord," Hiashi's cold voice rose. "We humbly require for your input regarding the enquiry about my daughter and heiress."

Shikaku took over again. "We, the Jounin Assembly, have observed that the situation regarding Hyuuga Hanabi - now to be known as Inuzuka Hanabi – and it is perfectly in concordance with the laws that had been approved by the Summit sponsored by the Sandaime."

"In other words," Shibi said, "she is not a Hyuuga anymore, so she is perfectly capable of answering for her own actions. Having married into the Inuzuka clan - specifically, Inuzuka Kiba - released her from any duties she had with the Hyuuga. Even if she held the heiress position, seeing as you disowned your legal heiress, she was in her right to accept or refuse the position."

"And she refused!" Naruto yelled from his seat. "Now leave my sister-in-law alone!"

"Silence, Naruto!" Shikaku barked sternly. "With all due respect, my Lord, I believe the real reason for the Hyuuga clan to accuse Tsunade-sama of neglecting her duties would be because she is a woman. It is a case of misogyny. Nothing more, and nothing less."

"It has been known among older clans to be quite dominating regarding the female gender," Shibi added, almost thoughtfully. "It was also known that Tsunade-sama, as the Shodai's granddaughter, has done a wonderful job during her ruling. She has only been criticized because of her gender, and her personal habits."

"May I remind you, honorable Fire Lord, people of the Assembly, that our dearly departed Sandaime smoked like a chimney? Or that the brave Yondaime Hokage had a... particular addiction to literature of a questionable nature? The Nidaime Hokage loved to go fishing, and our very Shodai Hokage was very fond of wood-carving."

"I remember hearing about those habits of the former Kage," the Daimyo mused out loud, to turn to look sharply at Hiashi. "Is this true? You keep to your old sexist customs, Hyuuga?"

"My Lord, my opinion on the matter is--"

"Hasn't changed, isn't it?" the Fire Leader cut him off rudely. "When I proposed Tsunade's name for the position it wasn't exactly done to have another Senju ruling the village," he continued, now looking highly annoyed. "I got news about an Uchiha tensai with all the skills and credentials, but I believed him too young. Jiraiya was another option, but as you all know, he refused the post."

"It's high time for you to earn a lesson," the Daimyo motioned for his scribe to write his sentence. "The Hyuuga clan is to be disbanded immediately."

All the shinobi rose in protest, surprising the Byakugan-wielding clan members.

"My Lord, if I may speak," Shikaku asked with a bow. "Separating a family such as the Hyuuga will only generate more discontent among them," he spoke precisely. "His actions made his daughters flee from his side; it is obvious he isn't suited anymore to lead them."

"They should make that old coot retire and allow the new generation to step forward," Tsunade grumbled, loudly enough to be heard by everyone. "Let them elect their own heir. Unite the houses that form the clan, then they might resolve all their differences and become more dedicated shinobi for our common cause."

"Is that what you want, Tsunade-hime?" the Daimyo asked, looking surprised that she wasn't asking for the expulsion of the entire clan from the village.

"Whether I like it or not, the Hyuuga clan is a most valuable asset to our village," Tsunade answered simply. "To punish them is to punish ourselves."

The Fire Lord smiled crookedly. "Spoken like a true Kage, my esteemed hime," he said, as he nodded in approval. "Then it shall be done. As of now, the entire Hyuuga will elect a new Clan Head, of which the first duty asked will be to unite the main and the branch parts of the family."

The Jounin Assembly, led by Kakashi, voted as required and supported the decision.

Unanimously.

"What about your not-so-little bet, hime?" the Daimyo asked, raising a brow. "I can offer to take the money to my son, before shipping him off to the monks."

"The money is already in the Capital, my Lord," Shikaku spoke, smirking. "We vouch for her and cover for her debt."

"We?"

"Yes," Kakashi had made his way next to the older Nara. "We have enough credit in your city, my Lord."

Suddenly, a poof of smoke made Shikaku Nara disappear, making Haruno Sakura, splendidly clad in a red kimono replace the ninja. "My Lord, I apologize for this little trick--"

Another poof of smoke came from Aburame Shibi, making Hinata appear in his stead.

The Daimyo laughed out loud. "You shinobi and kunoichi never cease to amuse me," he said, shaking with mirth. "Well played, Haruno-san. Accept my respects for your loss and my congratulations on your marriage."

"I do not deserve such honor, my Lord," Sakura bowed in sync with Hinata. "We were just avoiding a war and the dissolution of a family. There has been enough grief for all of them already."

"I take the other girl is around, too?"

"She has never left the village, so I can't really send an ANBU team to find her if she hasn't fled the premises," Tsunade said with a gleeful smile.

Hiashi paled when he noted the release of the henge techniques, making him realize that he had been saved by the daughter he had forsaken, the daughter he always demeaned.

And this hurt him the most.

Neji, looking at his Uncle, decided that it was time to leave. Watching them go and the gathering dissolved, the Daimyo received a little scroll from Sakura.

"The name of the creditor that has your honorable son's money is there, my Lord," she explained. "Let this be the last time you come to collect another debt."

"Knowing her, I doubt it," the Daimyo snickered before taking his leave. Sakura and Kakashi shared a muted laugh, to face their Kage afterwards.

"First of all," she began, "I should punch you both for not telling me of your marriage. Second, tell me these two eloped as well," she stuck a thumb at Naruto and Hinata.

"Hey!"

"We'll hold a celebration for both weddings, shishou," Sakura explained. "I was very worried about you."

"Bah, don't be. I would worry more for Hinata, taking this moron's name."

"Hey, baa-chan!" he protested. "My name will be illustrious some day!"

"But not right now," she shot back, making Hinata giggle as she held Naruto's arm. "How did you make Nara and Aburame help you?"

"We sent Lee to them with a letter, explaining our plan. They agreed on the spot."

"Brilliant," Kakashi murmured in Sakura's ear, making her blush.

"Hey, hey, Kakashi-sensei! Where did you find that ring anyway? You didn't have it this morning!"

The Copy Ninja hummed. "Really? I don't remember... maybe I had it and I had forgotten... since you say I'm an old man and all."

"Or maybe you just didn't notice, Naruto," Sakura glared at her brother before pulling her husband's hand. "Come on, I'm starving! And I'm tired of having to argue while maintaining a henge."

"Let me carry you home," Naruto waggled his eyebrows to his wife. "We can take the scenery route."

_Soul and water join_

_The light from Heaven pours forth_

_It is spring again_

-X-

"_You that choose not by the view,__ Chance as fair and choose as true!"_ - William Shakespeare.

-xXx-

**A/N:** Well, at last I'll be free of these darn molasses, haha.  
Regarding the omiai rituals, I don't really care if I did it wrong. Please don't flame me because of it.  
Regarding Taka-san, the civilian maid working for Sakura, she's an OC, the only one I have in this story. However, Kou - Hanabi's bodyguard - he IS a canon character. He was the one that was with Hinata when Pein attacked Konoha. Regarding the Elders, meh, they're just fodder. xD  
Oh, and the Daimyo was just a riot to write. Tell me who he reminds you of, haha.  
Regarding the haiku, they don't belong to me. Two of them belong to Argesh Marek/Katwamp, one to ExplorerFam, one to Omizu69 and one to... the rest of the OLP that helped me polish it._  
Tsuma_: Wife (Japanese).  
Also, having E. S. Posthumus on repeat while I wrote helped me a lot.  
All that said, I offer my earnest gratitude to fair MelissaRose85 for her sharp betaing skills, and I humbly thank thee for reading. -bows deeply-


End file.
